1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for controlling the refrigeration and humidity inside a drawer movable within a forced-air compartment of a refrigerator.
Refrigerators (single or double door upright) provided with a compartment in which a drawer for preserving fruit, vegetables, meat or fish is movable have been known for some time. This compartment may or may not be of forced-air type, it may be inside a preservation compartment of the refrigerator or be external to it and disposed between it and a freezer compartment. In this latter case, a door for the compartment provided with the drawer is present and is disposed directly on the refrigerator cabinet where the doors for the other refrigerator compartments are also present.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to forced-air refrigerators, it is known to also direct an air flow directly towards the compartment with the movable drawer. U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,553 describes a forced-air refrigerator provided with a preservation compartment containing a compartment housing a movable drawer. This US patent states that the drawer is grazed on several sides by a forced air circulation, this air entering the corresponding compartment and leaving it through suitable apertures.
In contrast, KR1027236 describes a drawer inserted into a refrigerator preservation compartment and into which an air flow can be introduced by automatically opening a refrigerated air flow regulator plate (provided on the drawer) which is able to selectively connect, to the interior of the drawer, a conduit (provided in the refrigerator cabinet) through which refrigerated air moves. The Korean text hence describes a solution in which the cold air can enter the drawer and graze the foods contained in it.